I Know You're Gonna Be There
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: It may seem like an accident but it was far from it. He never cared about the girl on his arm; he just wanted Sasuke to see her. Naruto wasn't sure what he'd do when he does see Sasuke, but he knew that he was going to be there. past NaruSasu AU


**This didn't come out how I expected it to…but I hope you still like it…**

**I own nothing, enjoy and please review…**

**I Know You're Gonna Be There**

Naruto took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what was going to happen once he saw him. He got dressed, putting on a blue shirt that matched his eyes and fit his body perfectly. The jeans that he knew Sasuke loved on him were the next to be put on. If there were one thing that was sure it was that Sasuke would be there. His favorite band was playing, Sasuke would never miss them playing. He would be in his usual booth with all of their friends. It would seem like an accident when he ran into him with Sakura on his arm.

He looked in the mirror, wondering why he was doing it. Part of him knew, but he didn't want to admit that it was just to see if Sasuke would be jealous. It wasn't as if he liked the pink haired girl that would be on his arm. The problem was that he still loved the other man; he didn't want them to be over.

The reason that they broke up was so stupid. He couldn't even remember why they fought, but he knew that he should have tried to make it right. It was one of the few times that he'd seen the other man truly cry. He said words that he shouldn't have and Sasuke left, saying that he was done. Naruto ran a hand through his hair, giving it the messy look that he knew Sasuke loved.

**NS**

Friends surrounded Sasuke, they were truly Naruto's friends first, but he had grown to like them. Some of them would still be more inclined to be with Naruto, but others would stick by him. They all knew that it was a bad break up, though it was clear that the two men still loved each other.

"Hey, I didn't know that you guys would be here," he heard Naruto's voice say. He looked over to see a girl on his arm and he felt his heart drop in his chest. The two looked at each other, both trying to act as if they didn't care. Some of their friends were looking at Naruto as if he were an idiot. "This is Sakura," Naruto introduced the girl to the group. He was just happy that he remembered the girl's name since he really didn't care about her.

"It's my favorite band, remember?" Sasuke said as he looked at the blond, trying to act civil. He tried to pretend that he didn't care, but he wasn't doing a good job. He looked over at the stage, wishing that the band would just start. He was happy that his favorite band would play in a bar venue, but he wished that Naruto wouldn't show up. It hurt to see him with someone else and it was as if he were doing it just to torture him.

"Right, I didn't realize they were playing tonight," Naruto lied. "Anyway, let's go get a drink Sakura," he suggested, not realizing that it'd be so difficult. He knew that he had nothing planned for when he saw the other man, but he didn't expect it to be that hard.

Shortly after he left, Kiba appeared. "I need to borrow him," he said to Sakura before pulling the blond away from his date. Before Naruto could say anything Kiba asked, "What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" Kiba was his best friend and stuck with him through anything but at that moment he looked truly disappointed with him. "You knew he'd be right there, he's always there when he comes here and don't give me that bullshit that you didn't realize his favorite band would be here, I'm not stupid," he said. He wasn't giving Naruto time to talk, "You know that I'm you're best friend but this was really a dick move."

"Calm down," Naruto said with a sigh. "It's not my fault that I still love him," he frowned. He did know that he was being an ass by showing up with someone else. He looked down, knowing that he had really messed up if Kiba were lecturing him. Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke's best friend, Gaara, had just came in. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. He'd forgotten about Gaara, the man that could probably be deadly when angered.

While Sasuke and Gaara didn't get along when they first met they had become friends when they found that they had things in common. Neither of them were truly social people, but they ended up liking a lot of the same things. They both only had their siblings to count on and were not someone that you should anger. "Gaara," he heard Sasuke call out, but it was too late. Naruto saw the other man angrily walking up to him. He thought that he was going to yell at him, but instead he got a punch to the face. He should have known that the man of few words wouldn't yell at him.

"Gaara," Sasuke and Gaara's siblings said as they made their way over to the redheaded man. It was Sasuke that pulled him off so that he didn't end up killing Naruto. "Gaara stop it," he said, though Gaara continued to glare at him. While Naruto and Gaara used to get along well, that changed after the break up. "Maybe you should leave," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto was going to protest that he couldn't kick him out but then he remembered that the Uchihas owned the bar. He just frowned, as he looked at Sasuke holding Gaara back, "Yeah." The man seemed to calm down as he watched Naruto leave the bar, forgetting about his date.

Once out of the bar Naruto leaned against the outside wall. He wished that he could go back in time and take back the fight. He wished that he could just brush off the fight as if it were nothing. He didn't want to live without Sasuke, but it looked like he was going to have to because there didn't seem to be anything else he could do.

**NS**

Naruto took a deep breath as he stood on Sasuke's doorstep. It had been a week since he had seen him at the bar. He knew by the time that Sasuke would probably be relaxing; it was what he always did after work. All he could do was hope that Gaara wasn't there with him. He rang the doorbell, more nervous than he had ever been.

When Sasuke opened the door his face went from annoyed to sad. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He couldn't understand why Naruto couldn't just stay away. They had broken up, that was supposed to be it, he wasn't supposed to keep showing up. He didn't invite him in; he didn't want the conversation to last long.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke didn't budge. "I just want to talk," he said, pleading, but still getting nowhere with Sasuke. "I know that I messed up," he said.

"You called me a selfish bastard with no heart," Sasuke reminded him. "I believe you also said that I was an asshole that would never change from the jerk you fought with in high school," he added, letting Naruto know that Sasuke remembered exactly what the fight was about. "You didn't want to talk to me then so why should I talk to you now?" Sasuke asked, remembering the cruel things they had said to each other just because of a fight over a guy hitting on Sasuke.

"That's not how I feel," Naruto told him. "You know I was just mad and drunk," the blond was trying to fix what had happened. "And it's not as if you didn't say things to me that weren't exactly nice," he added. "I just want to talk about it," he pleaded, but there was no positive response.

"I don't," Sasuke told him. "We could have talked then but you were being a drunken idiot," he said. "Maybe it's for the best, it's not like we're exactly the most compatible couple," though he didn't completely believe himself he had promised that he wouldn't go back to him. He wasn't going to accept what he'd said to him even if he was drunk.

"So you're just going to throw away years of happiness because I said something stupid that I didn't mean?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I actually am," Sasuke replied. "You were always the person that I thought I could count on and then you actually got me to cry, which I haven't done in a long time. I'm not going to just go back and say that everything is okay because you were just mad and drunk. You can't take back what you said and I won't take you back," he stood his ground. "I think you should go," he told him, showing Naruto that they would never get back together.

Nothing more was said before Sasuke shut the door in his face. The dark haired an leaned against his door as he took a deep breath. He loved Naruto but sometimes love wasn't enough. It would take a lot more to change Sasuke's mind. He thought that they would last, but he couldn't forget those words even if he knew that Naruto probably didn't mean what he had said.

Sasuke looked out his window as he watched the other man walk away. Naruto left, defeated and depressed. Sometimes things happen that make it so that a relationship can't be fixed. Sometimes love doesn't truly conquer all.

**The End.**

**This didn't turn out the way I expected…I really was going to write a happy ending but it just wrote itself as being sad…sorry if you wanted a happy ending…**


End file.
